vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia Alcott
Summary Cecilia Alcott (セシリア•オルコット, Seshiria Orukotto) is the 2nd heroine introduced in the Infinite Stratos series. She is a classmate to Ichika, Houki and later Charlotte and Laura in Class One. She is also the IS Representative Candidate of the United Kingdom, Great Britain. Cecilia was at first introduced as a prideful and arrogant 'princess' that looked down on Ichika and Japan when he was elected as the class representative. This resulted in Ichika and Cecilia having an IS match for the position of Class Representative. Although she won (due to Ichika's first-hand inexperience), Cecilia was moved by his determination and strong will, something she never saw in her late father that in turn influenced her perspective of men. Cecilia later handed over the class representative position to her beloved "Ichika-san" and since then has competed with other heroines for his affection. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-C Name: Cecilia Alcott Origin: Infinite Stratos Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, IS Pilot, Personal IS user, Representative Candidate of the United Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Street-level physical characteristics, Marksmanship, CQC expertise | Same, with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of seeing in all directions and processing that information simultaneously), Flight, Forcefield, Energy Projection in the form of laser beams from both her rifle and her drones for offensive purpose, Homing Attack with her missiles, Vector Manipulation (Capable of bending her laser beams in different angles with Deviation Shoot) Attack Potency: Street level (All personal IS users receive military training. It is stated that a personal IS user can easily defeat normal men and evenly match a military unit) | At least Town level (Is capable of damaging other IS machines, which the combined weaponry of several countries in the future cannot damage) Speed: Supersonic travel speed (about Mach 2). Possibly higher combat speed (can dodge or deflect plasma projectiles) Lifting Strength: Above average human | Superhuman to an unknown extent Striking Strength: Street Class '''| At least '''Town Class Durability: Street level '''| At least '''Town level (A less advanced IS, Shirokishi, was undamaged by the combined weaponry including vulcan guns and missiles of several countries in the future) Stamina: Athletic | Very high (could fight another IS for quite a long period of time) Range: Melee range with Interceptor, dozens to hundreds of meters with other weapons Intelligence: As a national representative cadet, she has very high knowledge and experience of IS combat. Also skilled in close quarter combat due to receiving military training (although not to Laura's level) Weaknesses: Quite prideful and arrogant | All IS machines have an energy limit. Once the energy is depleted, the IS stops functioning. IS machines are also equipped with Absolute Defense system that would only activate to counter any incoming attack it deems dangerous to the pilot, but this consumes huge amounts of energy. To an IS pilot, having her Absolute Defense activated means defeat since the energy drops down to nearly zero. Also due to the nature of her unit (Blue Tears being able to attack multiple enemies without support from another IS), she does not know much on group formations and strategies. She also has to stay stationary without using her rifle while controlling her drones. Standard Equipment: :Infinite Stratos Tears (ブルー・ティアーズ, lit. Burū Tiāzu): a 3rd generation Prototype Long-range Sniper Type. :Armaments: :* Blue Pierce: A Starlight Mk.III, a medium-range laser rifle, with a scope to help her focus on the target. :* Blue Tears system package, which consists of 6 pieces of interceptor drones that helps her attack her opponents at different directions. They consist of: :*# 4 optical drones (which give the unit its name) that serve as part of the wings on her unit. They will detach and attack the opponent. While using it, she has to concentrate on the commands thus not utilizing her sniper rifle and staying stationary. :*# 2 missile pods at the bottom of the "skirt". The missiles are target seeking, meaning once she locks on the target, they will follow the target till they hit. She often hides them to give the opponent a false sense of victory against her bits, before launching them. :* Interceptor: A blade used for close-range combat. :* StarDust Shooter: '''A laser rifle that is 2m long and powerful enough to make up for the lack of fire power of the Bits. '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Flexible ''' - A technique that could only be used with a highly skilled manipulation of BT energy. With this technique, the user can bend her laser beams at certain angles. Cecilia achieved this technique in her battle with M in the Cannonball Fast (not featured in the anime) '''Key: By herself | With her IS Tears Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Infinite Stratos Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Yandere Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7